My Clueless Dipstick
by IceNinja202
Summary: Skulker invites Ember to his realm to discuss a plan to get revenge on you-know-who... but what happens when Ember hesitates? On a seemingly ordinary day Danny finds Ember alone in the human realm. She appears to have gone to the good side, not to mention Skulker seems to have acquired a new hunting target. Phantom Rocker (DxE), no PP. Do I own Danny Phantom? Nope. On temp hiatus.


(Ember's POV)

I flew into his realm, feeling suspicious. I hoped this wouldn't be just another one of _those_ conversations and instead, be something actually worth my time. I've been busier than he thinks… ok, maybe I haven't, hence my reason for coming.

"You better be here, Skulker," I called out in my ex-boyfriend's dimly lit chunk of the Ghost Zone. "Cause if you aren't, I'm leaving." I thought before adding the next part. "And I WON'T come back."

"I knew you would come, Ember."

"This better not be another lame attempt to get me back," I replied, crossing my arms while venturing just a tad further into his realm, since I had yet to see him through the darkness.

I saw the glow of his 'hair'* appear, and come closer. "No, it wasn't, but since you mention it-"

"3 words, Skulker: never. Gonna. Happen."

He sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. Come with me." I was sure he could see me now, so I cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm not going to force you into anything. This… is business."

"What kind of business?"

"Come in here." I followed Skulker into the…

"Please tell me this isn't the room that I think it is."

"Don't worry; it's just my hunting trophy room."

"That's what I thought it was! You know how I feel about your hunting. It's a complete waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time!" he yelled. "Anyway, there's someone I think we both want revenge on… and we can both get what we want if we follow the plan." Of course, I knew who he meant.

"What plan?"

"This is the plan," Skulker began, and proceeded to explain the plan to me in great detail. When he finished, I just stared in shock.

"That's… the plan? Don't you think it's a little… much?"

"Difficult targets require difficult plans."

"But… why me?"

"Well, I can't exactly implement this plan with Spectra, now can I?"

I burst out laughing at the thought of that. "Ha… that's a good one Skulker."

"So… are you in?"

"Skulker, I really don't think this is a good idea. A million things could go wrong, and if I try to hypnotize him he'd figure it out in a heartbeat."

"I didn't ask whether it was a good idea… I asked if you were in."

...

(Danny's POV)

It was lonely without Sam and Tucker.

With Sam in detention and Tucker being home sick with the flu, I walked home alone. I watched the leaves fall from the trees to the pavement with no other place. I sighed. The day had been quiet- too quiet.

Oh, there had been the usual ordinary school antics. Dash still picked on me, shoving me into the locker… again. Paulina, according to Sam, was still full of herself.

Honestly, I didn't see it.

In fact, that was the reason Sam was in detention in the first place. Dash was harassing me and Paulina made some comment in front of Sam, and she kind of, well… exploded.

Her mistake was doing it in Mr. Lancer's presence. Needless to say, Dash got detention as well, but not me, since for once Mr. Lancer could see the obvious: that I was the victim.

I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain, with the gray clouds covering the normally blue sky. I sighed again. It was really lonely, walking home alone.

Maybe Sam would escape detention… yeah right. I brushed the thought aside as quickly as it came. She wasn't half-ghost like me.

If only I had someone. Someone who understood what it was like to have powers like these. Tucker and Sam observed and supported me (well, most of the time), but never understood.

I was walking past an alleyway when I tripped. "Wow, I am a loser. Tripping over my own feet? That's a whole new kind of-"

"Sorry dipstick, that was me." I turned to see a smirking Ember sitting on the ground. "Didn't see ya there."

"Ember McLain?!" I shouted, standing up, prepared to transform. I'm going-"

"No! It's not like that, baby-pop." I stopped, intrigued. "You see, I-"

"You were saying?" Skulker appeared out of nowhere, aiming at… Ember?

"Ember, what is this? Why is Skulker after you, of all ghosts?"

"No time to explain," Ember answered, clearly scared of what Skulker would do, which was strange for someone like her. "Right now, we need to get out of here." Ember grabbed my hand and turned us intangible just as Skulker fired at us, and then she flew us away.

Neither of us talked until we were freely flying through the air, away from Skulker. "Uh… Ember?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I can fly too, you know."

Ember smirked. "Yeah, no kidding dipstick. We've all seen you do it. It's just that you didn't know what was happening, so I had to get away quickly."

"And the reason I'm here?"

"Unfortunately, you're the only ghost who can help me."

"Wow, you must've done something _really_ bad."

(Ember's POV)

Oh, if only he knew…

"Land us there."

"Why?"

"I need to change into Danny Phantom. People will suspect something if they see Danny Fenton and some strange ghost flying through the air."

"Oh… right." I felt a little stupid after that. I should've known, after all, just because his other enemies and I know his secret doesn't mean all of Amity Park does. Danny hid behind the tree and came back in his ghost form.

"Let's go," he said, flying in a random direction.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

Danny stopped in mid-flight. "No…" he admitted.

"Just follow me."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't. Just trust me… and turn invisible, too. Skulker could be watching."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I know a few of his tricks… I'll explain everything later."

***You know what I mean by this, right? I wasn't sure what to call it.**

**Sorry, I know it's kind of short but chapters will be longer later on (though I've never been one to have super long chapters in my stories. My longest ever was five thousand and two hundred-something.)**

**I'm still working on my other stories! Though I might discontinue my crossover. I'm just not feeling that one anymore.**

**I WILL continue this! I know where I'm going ;) And please review :)**


End file.
